Running Dreams
by Forevacullen
Summary: Falling In love was the last thing on Lily's mind. What will she do when she finds out he loves her to?
1. First Run

A/N I wish I was J.K. Rowling…But I am not I do not own any thing just my ideas.

A/N 2 My First Fic so Please Review

Forevacullen~ xoxo

First Run

Knowing that she might get caught Lily went out on the ground to go for a run, she always ran when she was at home. You can ask any one of her family members and they would vouch for her. It was her daily thing she did every morning before breakfast and after supper. She took out her music player she got from Aunt Hermione and set off to the lake near Hagrids hut. Her Father always told her she could out run any boy in her year because she is so fast.

Lily recognized the boy who was watching her from a distance, like he did not want her to know he was their but she knew he watched her everyday. Scorpius Malfoy was infatuated with Lily Potter, each day he would just sit there and watch her run around the grounds. He would sit up in the same spot in which he could see her the whole time.

I saw him he saw watching me and then he got down from the tree and stopped me "Would mind if he ran along you?" Scorpius asked

"Sure if you can keep up." I replied and took off in that instance.

"Oh, why Lily is that a challenge?"

"Uh Huh"

"Let's see you can make it to the gates first then shall we?"

I raced him till we got to the gates he caught me at the last second around the last edge of the castle, but I kept him right behind me when he thought he was going to win. Of course I was not running my full force the entire time so I was not even working a sweat so to speak. I picked up full forces with me and kicked his arse. He was so far behind after that.

"Merlin I knew you we fast but not that fast." Scorpius said out of breath

"Thanks, I'm not use to getting that as a compliment." I replied turning off my music player

"Oh well the honor is all mine."

Scorpius and I talked for hours that day. He was really sweet I think I was going to fall in love with him if he keeps talking to me.

A/N Ok so I hope this is a Good Chapter Please Review


	2. Chats

I got into the habit of not running in the morning but at night when no one was around so that I would not get caught. But Scorp always came with me he met me in the same spot everyday. It felt like hours that we would run for because we would be caught up in conversation.

"Do you have and siblings?" I asked him when we were almost to the lake. The lake is our resting spot we will just sit there and talk for about two hours then we head back to the castle.

"No it's just me and my Parents" Scorp said

"Well you already know about my family" I Laughed "How long have you are Albus been friends?"

"Well it all started in our first year, we could not find seats on the train." he smiled remembering the memory "Al just looked at me when I looked at him and then we looked at the empty seats and sat down."

I remember Al telling me the story but I wanted to know more from Scorp that is. He came to the Shell Cottage some time in the summers but we never really had this time to get to know each other. Dad always made sure that I was not alone with the boy who was Draco Malfoys son. But Mom doing her best got him to understand that Draco had changed and that his son was nothing like him.

"Oh yes that is when you guys hit off"

"Not in that way"

"I know I was just joking with you" I started to giggle and I could feel that my cheeks were turning red

"Very Funny" Scorp nudged me in the shoulder.

Eventually we walked back into the castle around 11:30 and Scorp walked me back to the Gryffindor Tower and said Good Night. He was always very gentlemen like in walking back every night.

*FlashBack*

"Why all of a sudden, did you get the courage to come and ask me if you could run with me?" I asked him.

"Lily, I never really got to know you when ever I came to the cottage and when we went to the Burrow I could never get any alone time with you so." He paused for a breath "I had been watching you run for the past seven weeks, I liked watching you Lily you're breathtaking when you run."

"Thanks"

"No Lily I really mean it sometimes you had me wanting to run with you, so I couldn't take it anymore I had to do it really I more like needed to talk to you anything I could not stop thinking about the way you could run in the moonlight and just shimmer."

Oh I was so mesmerized with what he was saying I could not think any more. That was the first night I had really felt like someone cared about me besides my family and close friends.


	3. Good Knowing You

Good Knowing You

Kenzie was calling my name for a long time before I finally woke up. "Lily come on we are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry up."

"Ok Ok please go and tell Lucas, Hugo and Sarah I will be down in 5 minutes." They always sat in our spot down in the common room.

I hurried so that we could all walk in to the great hall together. We have never missed a breakfast except for the time when Sarah was sick we had to rush her to the Hospital Wing. I never want to get puked on again.

So Kenzie and I have been friends since the day we both got on the Hogwarts Express. That was probably the happiest day in my life. I was really nervous but Mom and Dad had told me not to fret they had the same nerves that I did back then. James mad me laugh when he told me the time when Albus joined him the train. Albus almost ate the entire candy cart. I went to about the middle of the train that day and saw this sad girl *Cough Cough*Kenzie all by her self and I took it a pond myself to sit with her.

We later met Lucas and Sarah they were already friends before they came on the train, their parents were old friends so Sarah and Lucas.

"Finally, can we go now ladies please Hugo is already there saving our seat" Lucas informed us.

"Fine let's get a move on then shall we" I said as we hushed through the Fat Lady's portrait.

Hugo had motioned us to the table quickly, because the Headmistress had an announcement. We all took our seats and I was very anxious to here what Professor McGonagall was going to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen Quidditch Season is going to start and I want to inform all first years that you will not be able to try out, but as many as you second years are aware that you are now eligible to take part in this game."

Lucas and Hugo high fived while I smiled and looked down silently, that was when Sarah and Kenzie whispered to each other "Good Knowing You" I had to giggle because I knew they were talking about me and the boys. Well in my family Quidditch is not just a sports game we wizards play, but more like a religion in the fact of how often we play and that me and my brothers come from two of the best Quidditch Players at Hogwarts. Mom even played for the Hollie Harpies.

"Lily." I jumped a little at the voice that was behind me.

"Yes"

"James was telling me that you might be trying out for the Gryffindor team, am I right?"

"Scorp, that is right." I grinned "And I will be trying out for Seeker maybe Chaser but knowing my skill I won't have to try for Chaser."

"Great I'm sure that I will be seeing you on the Pitch then."

"Oh yes you will and I will get to the snitch first." Sticking out my tongue at him. He just laughed and gave my shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Lily we need to get to class, come on Professor Longbottom will be mad we are late."

I could not call Professor Longbottom but his name that I have called him over the years because it would not be professional. But when ever I needed to speak with him personally I was granted the permission to call him Uncle Neville.

We ran half way there to make sure we would not be late. Today's class was special because I already knew what we were going to do because of Uncle Nev...Um Professor Longbottom had used this stuff with my father many years ago in the Tri Wizard Tournament. GillyWeed was the one thing that I knew lots about. Rose and I used it to go swimming when we were younger. Rose and I would send and Owl to Uncle Neville and ask him to send us some.


	4. Telling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

Telling 

That night Scorp and I took a long walk instead of running; he told me he had something really important to tell me. I was not really sure what he was going on about but I hoped it was what I wanted to hear.

"Lilly"

"Yeah"

"Um I want to let you know that I can't be friends with you anymore because I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Really I think that we can only be friends" I said teasingly "You know my brothers are going to kill you right"

He was in a little bit of a shock. I just laughed as I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. I noticed that he regained his composure and hugged me with all his strength. "You know I thought you would never ask" I smiled, I was so happy that the boy that I was in love with finally admitted that he liked me in the same way.

I was in heaven my own little heaven, a place where I could just sing and dance around like I was on top of the world

Scorp had his hand in mine the whole rest of the way to our spot down by the lake."Can I ask you something Lilly?" He asked as we sat down.

"Yes"

"Can I kiss you?"

I leaned into him putting my legs around his waist, so I was sitting on his lap, and my arms flung around his neck. "Yes" It was the only thing I could say while I was looking into his eyes. His eyes did this thing to me I don't know what but they just made me melt inside, it took my breath away.

His lips were an inch close to mine that's when I pushed forward and kissed him. It was so passionate it was like our lips were moulded for each others.

"I'm really glad that you did that, I did not know if I was going to be breathe if you didn't" I told him when I took a breath from the kiss. And then we kissed again and his lips we very gentle on mine. I don't know how long we were sitting there when Scorp said that we should be going back to the castle.

Hand in hand we walked to the Fat Lady's portrait. Scorp held me there for a few minutes not wanting me to go to bed. Then next thing I knew Scorp had manoeuvred me against the wall and started kissing the bottom of my neck until our lips met.

"Scorp" I said between kisses

"Yes Lil"

"I want you to come with me tomorrow to Hagrid's, Dad and Mom are coming to visit him and want to say hello to me, Scorp I want to tell them about us before it goes all over the school." I paused and squeezed his hand "I don't know how you feel about people knowing about us, but knowing that my family will know will first, I think that it will help me know that it will be alright."

He kissed me on lips with the utter most passion. It melted my insides, and Scorp had to keep his body pushed up against me to keep me still I would have slipped right down the wall if he was not holding me up. I think I would have fainted if my lips were not occupied.

"Oh course I will come with you" He kissed me again "I have already told my mom and dad that I was in love with you and told them I was going to ask you out last week."

"I am so happy"

"I Love you Lilly Potter" (KISS) "With all my heart"

I really was happy that he was not ashamed of our relationship.

"I love you too."

I gave him one last kiss a very long one in fact, and I went into the common room. I was so red I bet you could have seen my face a mile away. Climbing up the stairs to the girls dormitory I had a huge smile on my face. I hit my bed with the utter most happiness

**AN/ Sorry It took me so long to update. Please forgive me. Oh and Thank you to my only reviewer ****Fire and Scorpion**** great thanks to you :) **

**Review, Review, Review**

**Please **


	5. Knowing

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my character and the plot.**

**AN/ Thanks you that have reviewed *HUGS* Hope You like the story so far.**

Knowing

The next day I woke up feeling very anxious I was not sure how my Dad was going to react to me dating Scorpius. How was he going to feel? Would he be mad at me? I just want to know so I can go and be with my boyfriend and really be happy.

I got in the shower and turned on the hot water, it felt so so good on my back I was really stressed out when I woke, I was really nervous about the outcome with my parents. I relaxed a little when I got out of the shower and changed in to my jeans and jumper that Gran had made me for Christmas last month. Next I went and applied my lipgloss on. I went to Kenzie's bed and was going to tell her. I hope she would be ok with it.

"Kenzie I have some news to tell you." I said very excitedly

"What, I want to know."

"Last night had to be one of my favourite nights in my life"

"Go on"

"Um went for our last night"

"Yeah I noticed you came in later then usual, but continue"

"Well he told me that he did not think that we could not be friends anymore because he wanted me to be his girlfriend"

Kenzie squeaked and went into a giggle fit before she hugged me really hard.

"Kenz. Cant. Breathe."

"Opps, sorry but I am so happy for you."

"That's not even the good part, we kissed" I sighed in remembering the kisses.

"No way" "Sarah get in here" she yelled and then explained to Sarah what just happened.

"Details Lily" Sarah was now and Kenz were sitting on the end of my bed.

"Ok well our first kiss was heavenly; first he asked me if he could kiss me. We were sitting down by the lake and I sat in his lap with my legs wrapped around him and he leaned in close about and inch away and I leaned the rest of the way." I had a big smile on my face.

"I don't know how long we were sitting there but Scorp just said we should go back to the castle. We walked hand in hand"

"Awww that is so romantic" said Sarah

"Yes I know I can't wait till I can be that way with Hugo"

"What!" Sarah and I said together

"What!" Kenz shrugged "You guys know that I liked someone"

"Yeah but my cousin you like my cousin" I smiled "I was wondering if he would ever get a girl and if it's you I have no complaints."

"Thanks for the approval"

"What am I else am I going to say you're my best friend of course I will be happy with whoever you want to date even its my cousin Hugo, and you don't disapprove of me and Scorp so I think we are even."

We hugged and I explained what I had to do with Scorp today. I had rushed out of our room grinning, I was so glad my friends were ok with my relationship on hope is will my family?

I walked down the stairs into the common room and Albus stopped me.

"Lily are you ready to see Mom and Dad?"

"Yes Albus I am going with Scorp today to see them."

"Have fun and see you later then"

I went through the Fat Lady's Portrait and was a little shocked on who was standing there on the wall waiting for me.

"Scorp, ugh hi"

"Great way to greet your boyfriend"

"Oh is this better" I said as I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

"Much Much better" he said as he made our kiss last a little longer until we hear a whistle from my brother James.

I blushed as we walked past James and his friends. Scorp just kept telling me it was going to be fine. We walked hand in hand into the Great Hall.

"I Told Kenz and Sarah about us" I said shyly

"Well I had to tell Albus and James was there too when I told him"

"That's why I had the feeling that they knew already."

"Guilty" he said kissing me on the cheek

"Well let's eat and then we need to share some big news with my parents."

"Sure I am starving"

"Oh boys and their food" I giggled "You and Al are so alike it's scary"

We finished eating and Scorp told me he would meet me back here so that we could go get our winter coats. It was a nice day but it was still cold out and Scorp didn't want me to get sick.

**AN/ So I left it a cliffy but I will update really soon I think I will have the next chapter up in the next couple of days I think. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in the story from the earlier chapters my mom started to read it and kept telling me here and there and told me to edit my work. I noticed that I spell Lily's name Lily, I don't know if any one cared but I will change it in the newer chapters if you want me to spell it Lily or Lily just review your answer so I know. **

**Please Please Please**

**REVIEW**

**I really like getting reviews It makes me want to keep writing my story.**

**Thanks Foveacullen**


	6. Only Daughter

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

Only Daughter

Scorp and I met up and we walked to Hagrids hut hand in hand. A couple of times Scorp would lift our hands and kiss the back of mine lightly. I swear Mom knew I was behind the door because as soon as I was about to knock the door opened and she had me in her arms.

"Oh how I've missed you Lily"

"Me too Mom"

I couldn't help to smile when Scorp put his hand around my waist when I finally broke away from my Mom. I could see that my Dad was still talking to Hagrid and his back was towards us and he did not see us yet.

I whispered to Scorp "I Love you. " In response his kissed my cheek and whispered "I love you too."

"Dad, Mom I need to tell you something." I said very nervously. I moved closer to them and Scorp leaned against the wall. Hagrid got out of his chair and offered it to me and excused himself outside to take Hopper for his walk. Fang had died before I was born. Once he left I got a little more courage as when I looked at the wall Scorp had a big grin on his face. The one that always makes my heart melt. I felt much better, I knew that I could tell them.

"Lily, you know you can tell us anything sweetheart." Mom had said rubbing thumb against the back of my hand when she grabbed my hand.

"Flower whatever it is just tell us." Dad used my nickname that he used since the first day I was born. Its because I'm named Lily like the flower.

"Well I don't know how you will feel about this but I wanted you and Dad to know first before the news went all over school" I was looking over to Mom and then I said "I am in love with the most amazing boy in the whole school. He is two years older then me but we don't care about our age. He is honest and loyal to me at all times. He is there when I need him the most and I could not be happier with him. With every inch of my heart I love him."

This is when my Mom clued in and looked over at Scorp. She looked back at me and had the biggest smile on her face. She let go of Dad's hand and gave me a huge hug. She got that gene from Gran. I think Dad finally caught who I was talking about. He had a shocked face on him for about two minutes then his frown turned into a small grin.

"Technically you guys were not the first people to know, due that we both had to tell our best friends. I told Kenz and Sarah today." Scorp came up behind me at that point and said "When I was telling Albus about me and Lily, James was there too and they both kinda gave me their brotherly blessing." I turned in my chair and sweetly gave Scorp a kiss on the cheek.

"Lily, you are our only daughter and your Mother and I have discussed this before and we are happy that you are happy. I maybe not like that you have a boyfriend but that is expected by every father in the world, all fathers don't want to let our little girls go" Dad and a tear running down his cheek and Mom wiped.

I got out of my chair and hugged my Dad and whispered in his ear "Dad I will always be your little Flower." He just hugged me a little harder, and kissed my forehead and winked.

Mom walked over to the door and when she opened the door James and Albus fell inside."Whoa" both of them yelled.

"Well that's what you get for spying" Mom laughed and hugged her boys.

James then explained "We were on our way over for our visit and Albus had said that Scorp was going with Lily to see you, so I started to run to Hagrids and Albus followed suit. We saw Hagrid leave so I then knew with brother intuition that Lil was going to tell you guys. We stood by the door and waited to hear what you were going to say Dad."

"Yeah Dad I thought you were going to explode" Albus chuckled

I then laughed and the rest of room started to laugh. "I wasn't sure if you were going to turn red like Uncle Ron when Rose told him about Peter." Albus continued

"Ok kids I'm not like your Uncle Ron." He smiled still as Scorp put his arm around me.

"Boys will you like to come with us today to Hogsmead for lunch."

"Yeah sure Mom" said James

"Sorry Mom but I promised Sarah I would help her with potions." Albus said shyly

I looked over at Albus with a smile on my face. I hugged Dad and Mom good bye and Scorp hugged Mom and shook Dad's hand. We told James and Albus we would see them at supper.

We headed out the door and I held on to Scorps hand and said "I am so glad that is over." Scorp kissed me and said "Me too"

**AN/ Review Review Please I love It when you do. I would like to say that I love my only 2 reviewers **_**fire and scorpion**_** and **_**Rencsike thank you *smiles***_


	7. Finally Lovers

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**A/N: So I am very sorry for the late update but I was in a Block I couldn't think of anything. So this chapter is my longest one Word Count of Over 1,000 words. I want to thank my reviewers you guys are my motivation to continue writing I love to see your reactions. Thank you to all of you that have this story as or Alert or Favourite story I love you guys too! (: **

Finally Lovers

We took a walk to our spot down by the lake; there is a huge willow tree that we sit under. Scorp and I have been walking instead or running over the winter. We usually will end up under our tree at the end or our walks just like we did when we ran. I love walking with Scorp because he will hold my hand and when he does it gives me this tingling feeling of electricity that runs through me. Scorp conjured a blanket so that we did not have to sit in the snow. He sat down and I sat in his lap leaning my back into his chest.

"Lil I was glad that I did not get hexed or jinxed by our Dad, there was a look on his face or a minute and then I relaxed when he smiled." Scorp said

"Yeah I know I had butterflies in my stomach." I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I was hoping if he did get mad then Mom would work her magic and calm him down"

"I know do you remember the first time I showed up at your house" he laughed "Your Dad was so mad that Draco Malfoys son was at his home"

"Mom had to give him a talking to just so he could say hello and shake your hand."

"I was so nervous when I showed up."

We both sat there laughing at the memory. But he told be his dad was the same way when Al had came to his house, and that his mother had to calm his father down. My Mom was a lot more supportive of Scorp and Albus's friendship at the beginning. One day we had a family meeting about the Malfoys and Dad and Uncle Ron became more accepting towards Scorpius. I always like Scorp just like all the women in our family. Aunt Hermione had noted that Draco had changed over the years after the war and Scorpius is a way in believing that change.

"Oh no, we need a family meeting I need to tell them before they hear the rumours that will be around already." I sighed "Why did I not think of this before, I need to tell them before supper when we walk into the Great Hall holding hands, and we will have all eyes on us, I don't want them to be shocked or anything."

"Lil calm down we will do what we do when we need a meeting, you will use patronus and so will I. I need to let my friends on it too."

"I can see Paul and Tommy's faces now jaws dropped" I giggled "And Sanders will have his eyes out of his sockets" We both laughed at that thought.

"Let's do it now tell them to meet us at" he looked at his watch "3:30, it will give us time to tell my mates first before we tell the family."

I sent my patronus to all my family except my brothers because they already knew and my friends knew already, but when I sent one to Lucy I told her to bring Lucas along because he was one friend I needed to tell as well as my family.

We got up from our spot and headed to the Slytherin common room where Scorps other mates were likely to be. I was allowed to enter the common room, because of the house unity that happened many years ago. So it was not a problem with the other students when ever I went to see Scorp and his friends.

Paul and Tom were playing a game of chess and Sanders had his nose in a book. "Hey guys we need to talk" Scorp had said to them as we got closer to them

"Sure what's up?" Tom asked

"Well so before you three get the biggest shock at supper, Lily and I wanted to tell you ourselves."

"Scorp and I are dating"

"Blimey I thought you would never ask her Scorp." Sanders got out of his chair and slapped him on the back

"I'm happy for you two." Said Tom

"Oh yeah bloody hell, I was wondering when Scorp was going to tell you how he felt." Paul said excitedly

I hugged all of them quickly, knowing that I had to tell the rest of the family well the ones at Hogwarts that we were a couple in minutes. Scorp and I looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace in the room and Scorp said "Sorry guys we got to go tell Lily's family."

We headed to our family's meeting spot. The Room of Requirement, each member of our family was told about this room. Dad and Mom had told me, James and Albus and Teddy my godbrother. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione told Hugo and Rose. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina told Fred, Louis, Molly and Anne. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur told Victorie, Dom, June, and Jack. Whenever we had a problem or news that we needed to announce all we had to do was say Family and send out our patronus to each other.

Scorp and I arrived just in time. When we walked in Rose came and told me the only people we were missing were my brothers. I said it was ok they already know what we had to say to everyone.

Ok so are family also includes Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah and their children Frank, Jill and Peter. Aunt Luna's and Uncle Rolf's children are Lorcan, Luther and Lucy. They were friends of our parents but because or how close we are we consider them extended family. That is why we call them Aunt and Uncle and their children and us grew up together so were just like cousins.

"Everyone I have called you here to tell you the news before you found out other wise." I was very calm when speaking to them. Scorp had put his arms around by waist.

"Oh no Lily I know what you are going to say to us." Rose was frozen still until I said "Scorp and I are a couple, our families know about us. We told Dad and Mom today when they visited. Scorp was telling Albus when James over heard. I told Kenzie and Sarah this morning."

Scorp added "Also Paul, Tommy and Sanders know because we just told them before getting up here."

I looked at the faces of my family and friend, most were in shock but all went happy after about a minute or two just like Dad had.

We got a bunch of congratulations; Rose came up and hugged me so hard I had to tell her that I couldn't breathe before she said. "I knew it I so knew it" she giggled "I saw you and Scorp today leaving the castle you were holding hands and I thought you were together I just couldn't wait for you to tell me I was right."

I hugged her "Are you glad you know now" I asked everyone.

"Yes" they all said in unison. We all laughed together. It was funny how I got the feeling that I knew it was better to tell them all together.

Each member of our family started with lots hugs and kisses to me and hand shakes and warnings towards Scorpius. "Scorpius if you hurt our little Lily, I will have to hurt so bad that you will end up in St. Mungos." Fred had said.

"We will hex you so bad." Said the twins Lorcan and Luther, Mom told me that they reminded her of Uncle George and Fred when they said things in unison.

"Alright guys I get it but, don't worry I love Lily Luna Potter with all my heart, there is no reason I would want to hurt her." Scorp had said to all of the males in the room. The girls all awed as I ran to him and kissed him.

James Chuckled as he enter the room just as enter the room and heard Scorps words. "That was the right thing to say to a Weaseley." He smiled at Fred "We all no a witch with a really good Bat Boggy Hex" James informed us that Kenzie told him we were having a meeting and well he already knew where to meet us.

That was when we all laughed and I said Mom when the rest of the Family Said Aunt Ginny or Your Mom that was from Scorp and Lucas. They all left the room separately, me and Scorp at the door letting everyone leave before us.

Scorp had pulled me in a huge hug when Jack was the last to leave. I put my arms around his neck and in response he lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We stared at each other in disbelief that we pulled it off. "Scorpius Malfoy I love you so much it makes my heart explode."

"I Love you in the same way Lily Luna."

**A/N: Hope you loved it as much as I did writing it.**

**Please Review Review Review**


	8. Great Hall

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot. **

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. My bad guys. So I had a bit of a writers block. I had most of the chapter done but got stuck. But here it is! Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are AWESOME. It keeps me going and want to continue the story. When I'm stuck I think of you and keep writing. To all my Story Alerts/Favourite Story/Author Thanks to you too! **

**Hope you all like this one (:**

Great Hall

I pulled Scorp out of the Room of the Requirement, and we walked to the Great Hall in comfortable silence. Once we got to the entrance we waited a few minutes before entering.

"Are you ready for this?" Scorp asked me

"Yes are you ready?"

"Baby, I was born ready" Scorp gave me his cute grin and I giggled

I stood on my toes and kissed him, and Scorp put his arms around my waist. "Let's do this." I said

"Where are we going to sit?" Scorp asked

"Do you want to sit at the Slytherin table?"

"Only if you want to, but ill make sure no one says anything about it"

"Yes we can sit at the Gryffindor table tomorrow for breakfast." I said

The doors opened, and we started to walk in and I squeezed Scorps hand. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, and whispered "Baby I love you" I smiled and looked into his grey eyes and whispered "I love you too." We both looked forward and walked through the doors. I held my breath.

Once we were through the doors we saw blank stares, shocked expressions and mouths dropped even from the teachers table. I saw Hagrid give us a smile and wink in approval. The whole hall was silent. Scorp turned to me and pulled my chin to look at him and he kissed me. We heard cat calls and whistles coming from my family and our friends, and the Great Halls silence turned into chatter and some snickering from the girls that liked Scorpius.

"This is going to be an interesting." I giggled as we stared to walk toward the Slytherin table. One squeeze of my hand and a kiss on the cheek was relief to my heart; I knew Scorp felt the same way. We got to the table and the boys all smiled at us when we sat down.

Tommy winked and said "That went well"

"Kissing Lily made them go nuts" Paul said

Sanders laughed when Scorp said "I could see some of the guys faces it was priceless" I added "I got some glares from some of the girls in your year." But it really didn't bother me so much because the guy of my dreams was min and no one could ever take him away from me. Scorp knew that he was the only guy for me so the guy's faces were nothing to worry about no one was going to get us to be apart.

I drank my pumpkin juice and said that I had to go get a book from Lucas. So we headed over to the Gryffindor table so we could go to the Astronomy Tower.

"Lucas, can I please have my Potions book back?"

"Yeah sure Lil" he looked in his bag and said "Well Can I give it to you later I left in my room."

"Ok if I don't make it back in time tonight and don't see you please have it at breakfast."

"Yupp, not a problem."

"Albus and I have something to say" Looking in our direction Albus and Sarah smiled at us "You and Lily are not the only new couple in the school"

I knew what she was talking about Albus had finally got the courage to ask her out. I jumped over the table nonchalantly because I did not want the whole school to see me doing it. I gave Albus a kiss on the check and hugged Sarah saying I knew it in her ear. Today I could see the glow in her cheeks when we walked into the hall. Scorp and Albus did there hand shake. Al said "We told everyone else when we were eating"

"I happy for the both of you" I said giving him a hug

"Glad you finally asked her?" Scorp Asked Al

"Sure Am"

We said bye to everyone and left to go to the tower. Scorp had it all set up when we got up there. There was a bunch or blankets and pillows made up and there were lots of levitating candles like in the great hall. It was beautiful. I would treasure this forever.

"So what do you think?"

"Baby I love it" I kissed him until we were both gasping for air.

I pulled Scorp to the pillows and sat down. He leaned against the wall with pillows behind him. I moved positions so that I was sitting with my back towards Scorps chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his.

We sat there for a few minutes just being together in the peaceful atmosphere. We talked about the events that happened today. I was happy about how my parents took the news; I was so ready for a fight to break out or something. I shifted so that my head was rested on his shoulder and he took the opportunity to kiss me gently. I started to moan when he deepened the kiss. I positioned myself so that I was straddling his waist and our lips didn't leave each others. I put my arms around his neck and my fingers went into his hair. I heard him groan against my lips. We continued to kiss till we needed air.

"Best snog I have ever had." I gave a puzzled look "Oh yeah"

"Lily you are the only girl that I've kissed." He gave me his famous crooked smile

"Well I can say that I'm glad to hear I'm a great kisser." I giggled

"Baby your great."

It was time for us to head to bed, and Scorp being a gentleman he walked me to the Gryffindor common room and gave me a kiss good night. "I will be here waiting outside for you in the morning."

"Ok, I love you goodnight"

"Baby I love you Goodnight sleep well" Scorp kissed me lightly and I walked up to the girls dormitory

I crawled in bed the happiest girl in the world. My parents and the rest of my family and friends were happy about my relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. I was living in the clouds while I was asleep dreaming about my life with him.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a little fluffy. Please Review... Please Help me I need a name for Scorpius's mother. I don't want her to be Pansy I never really liked her.. In your review please comment and suggest a name for me.**

**Thank You**

***HUGS***


	9. Tryouts

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**A/N: So I have wanted to write this chapter for a while but I had writers block with it. Hope it is all right for you guys. **_**Fire and Scorpio **_**Thank you for telling me who Draco's wife was I was going to use her but I did not know if she was actually his wife.**

**xoxtruegryffindorxox, Rencsike and of course ,fire and scorpion Thanks for your reviews they keep me going I really appreciate it when you review… So the others who read please review too **

**I will be really busy right now because I my job and I work Monday to Saturday but I will try to update once a week.**

"**HUGS"**

Try Outs

I was walking down the stairs to the common room when I saw the poster on the notice board saying that the Gryffindor Team would be holding Try outs on Saturday. Today was Sunday and I had till the end of the week to practice before my try out. I was a week after we told my parents about our new found love for each other.

Scorp met me outside the portrait and we went to breakfast. "We are sitting at your table this morning am I right?"

"Yes love we are sitting at the Gryffindor table" I grinned pulling him towards our spot. I sat between Kenzie and Scorp. Albus and Sarah we sitting across from us, with James sitting beside Al s left. The rest of the family followed in as usual.

"James are you captain this year or is it Bill Ranker?" Albus asked

"I'm the captain this year but McGonagall said that when I chose who is going to be on the team I can not pick only my family but I can have alternates as well and they can be family members." He said a bit sadly.

We all know that our family is huge in Quidditch and that we are all really good players. This year I want to become a Seeker or chaser like Mom and Dad. You know follow in there foot steps. Scorp is the Seeker for the Slytherin team so I won't be disappointed if I don't get seeker I think I would rather just not want to go after him and the snitch. I will try out for chaser but if there is no one else too play seeker then I will try out.

Hugo looked over at me and asked "Lily are you going to go for Seeker?"

"No" I looked at Scorp who gave my hand a squeeze. "I am going for chaser, but if there is no one to go for seeker then I will try for it." Scorp and I had a long chat one night about if I wanted to go for the seeker or chaser position. I told him I loved him too much for him to try to beat him to the snitch. He said that he would let be distracted if I did play that position, so he said that he would rather I played chaser. But if I did have to play seeker then he and I would not be lovers during the game until he or I caught the snitch.

"Well you would be good at either one" James said proudly

"Thanks James" I smiled and he winked at me. James and I were really into Quidditch growing up; Mom and Dad would let us play all the time. Albus liked it too but was not so competitive like me and James. Al would sit an watch us play, he was like Aunt Hermione she would rather read a book then fly. Occasionally he would play when we were with our family but at home it was Dad and James against Mom and me.

"Love I know you will need to practice so I will help you out if you want me too" Scorp said kissing my cheek.

"I would love your help" I smiled "Want to spend the afternoon at the pitch and practice?" I asked

"Sure" then he leaned to whisper "your family too?"

I nodded and he asked "Anyone want to join us?"

Hugo and Lucas grinned and said "DUH" We all laughed. Al and Sarah were going to study after lunch so they would not be coming. James, Fred, Louis, Dom, Jack, Frank, Peter, Lorcan, and Luther said they would all be there for sure. All the others said they were busy but would come watch later on.

Scorp and I said our good byes and left the table to go to the Tower before lunch time. We walked down the halls and on our way we were stopped by the sassy Heather Bigg. She was a 4th year like Scorpius. She has a huge crush on my boyfriend since 1st year and she won't take no for an answer.

"Scorpius will you like to come to Hogshead with me on Saturday?" she said batting her eyes at him completely ignoring the fact that I was standing right there and holding his hand.

"You have the nerve to ask me out on a date" He turned his body and lifted me holding on to my waist and said very sarcastically "She here is Lillian Luna Potter and she is my GIRLFRIEND, I don't not plan on breaking up with her at anytime, so will you please take this at a NO." He turned so that our eyes were looking at each other and I took the opportunity to snog him with much enthusiasm wrapping my legs around his waist a little tighter and put my hands in his hair.

We think she took the hint and ran away crying and yelled "You Prat". We both laughed and saw that half of her friends and our friends saw the scene.

Sanders came over quickly with Tommy and said "Brilliant! I mean when was she ever going to stop asking you out like since first year she has been trying to get you to date her."

Tommy nodded and adding "Even when you showed up that day in the great hall I thought she would finally see that you were now taken and she would leave you alone.

I said "She is just jealous of me that's all but I hope she doesn't talk to you ever again without probable cause or she will be in forced to be in the Hospital Wing for a month. " The boys laughed.

"That would be her worst nightmare" said Tommy

"She is so desperate" on her friends said when coming over to talk to Sanders. I think her name is Holly. "She never gets it, that you don't ask someone out when they already have a girlfriend."

Sanders and Holly walked away, and I noticed Holly put her arm through his. Sanders looked backed and smiled.

We then continued to the Astronomy tower. "You need to know something Lily"

"What do I need to know Scorpius?"

"That I will always love you, and never think otherwise."

"Baby I love you too and as you know no one will come between us."

We reached the stairs of the tower and Scorp stopped and blindfolded me and carried me up the stairs.


	10. Loving Moments

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**A/N: First off I said that Scorp was in his 4****th**** year but I realized that would make Lily 12 and when I picture her in this relationship she is a little older so she is in her 4****th**** year and Scorp is in his 6****th****. So their ages are 14 and 16. Hope this makes sense to all of you. **

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers you guys rock!**

Loving Moments

"Scorpius Malfoy put me down"

"Not till we get up the stairs then I will place you back on your feet." He laughed

"Now" I said sternly

"Sorry No can do"

"Please!"

"5 more steps, then I will"

He placed me on my feet and kissed the tip of my nose and said "I love you"

"Could you please tell me why you had to blindfold and carry me up the stairs?" I put my arms out and they searched for him. My arms had reached and found Scorpius's chest and I moved my hand all around him to feel him in a bit of a pleading and teasing way. It was for a bit of my benefit but also I want him to tell me what was going on.

"Well it's more fun to have you blindfolded."

"Bloody hell it's not when you're the person blindfolded" I knew he was up to something and I kept my hands all over his chest. He was wearing a Slytherin t-shit on, and I could feel his muscles through the shirt. Also I knew he was loving ever minute of me touching him, because I felt him shiver once or twice before he lifted me up.

He had one arm wrapped around my waist and I had already put my legs around his waist. He started to rub my back and pulled off the blindfold smiling at me. "Obviously you have forgot what today is"

"Yes what day is it?"

"Baby the most romantic day of the year" he said putting his lips on mine and made my head spin. I thought about it before I pulled away. I was enjoying our kiss.

"Valentines day how could I have forgot."

"You were occupied with other things"

"Yeah like…." He cut me off and his lips meet mine with the most firmness but gentle kiss.

We took a minute to catch or breath and I had caught a look at what he wanted to keep a surprise and I was in shock I gasped. "This is wonderful Scorp. I can't believe that you planed this all under my nose." He laughed.

"I had some help from your brother"

"Really because if he knew what we are doing up here he would probably curse you."

"I got a big warning from him when he was helping me."

I laughed and kissed his chin. "But you know I would never let them any of them harm you. You know that right."

"Of course babe you did not inherited your mothers' wit for nothing"

With that I looked at him and then looked at the little bed of blankets and pillows and looked back at Scorp. It was not like the regular pillow of gold and silver and black blankets, but black blankets and red and purple and magenta pillows. There were drapes hung in places to make it feel like were in our 4 poster beds in our rooms except we had a bigger bed area. There was more room for the two of us to snog and cuddle. Scorp took my little hint and moves us to the blanket bed. We got cozy and started kisses very passionately.

"I love you Scorpius"

"I love you Lily"

Scorp looked at his watch and said we should go down to hall for lunch. I agreed as my stomach grumbled. I his moved and kissed my stomach saying "I better feed you or you won't have any strength to practice for your try out."

I pulled him from my stomach and made him look at me and said "Baby all I need is to look at you and I have all the strength I need"

With that he pushed me down and started to kiss me, and then his stomach rumbled. We took that as our cue to leave for now because I knew we would be back to start where we left off after supper.

**A/N: So there is Chapter 10 Hope ya'll liked it. I have more ideas to come just have to find the time to write it all down. Im sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Review Please **


	11. Letters

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**A/N: To all my lovely readers I'm very sorry that I have not updated sooner. But here is the next chapter for you all. Ohh I have started a new fic too it's called Forever Love and it is a Draco and Hermione Fic…Check it out if you love that paring too.**

**I would like to Thank all of you for keeping me inspired to continue to write this story. Knowing that you are actually interested in what I am writing is really inspiring because of you guys I would have not been able to write this chapter I have a really big Writers Block for the past few weeks but here I am now Im back. I love reviews so please review so that I will know you want to read more.**

**Forevacullen**

Letters

"We won't be going back to the tower tonight love; the prefects are going to be checking there."

"Scorp as long as I am with you I don't care where we go."

"Good thing you will love where we are going."

We enter the great hall and the place was filled with Hearts. I could not believe that they did not have the place done up like this before at breakfast. It was like Lucas was reading my mind when he said "They put up the decorations up after Breakfast because not everyone is all lovey dovey in the morning"

"It's wonderful" Kenzie said with much enthusiasm

"Happy Valentines Day to you all" Professor McGonagall said and Lunch was set in front of us.

The Post came today at lunch. We got copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Many students got letters from their love ones. I got a letter from Mum.

_Lily,_

_Dad and I are doing fine. We Love you. Please Owl us back and let us know if you are on the Team. Your Father will be proud of you either way. Good luck Darling. Please tell Scorpius that we said hello._

_Love _

_Mum_

I gave Drowler a piece of bread. Drowler is Dad's new Owl Hedwig died soon after I turned 7. I loved her much like my dad did. The snowy white owl will always be in our hearts. She was a good Owl she never came home until she gave the letter to the person we were sending it to.

I grabbed Scorps hand and leaned on his shoulder smiling. He leaned down and kissed my forehead "Mum and Dad said hello to you"

"Well when you owl back say that I say hello back" I smiled "I got a letter too is from Mother"

"Really"

"Yeah read it she really is excited to meet the girl who has captured my heart"

_Dearest Scorpius_

_Your father is very proud that you are on the Quidditch team again. I am also proud of you._

_I am very please that you have fallen in Love with what you say is a wonderful girl. I can't wait to meet Ms. Lily Potter. Please inform her that your father and I are going to be coming to your first match and would like to have tea with you and Lily after. I want to see myself that she is the "Girl who has captured my heart" as you said in your last letter._

_Hope you are doing well in your schooling I don't want you to get distracted and such. Keep up with your hard work. _

_We love you so much Scorpius._

_Love _

_Mother_

_P.S. Please hand Lily the Letter I have for her._

As I read the last line I was handed a small piece of parchment. The Letter read.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope that you will accept this invitation to have dinner after the Match with Draco and me. I am very happy to know that a wonderful girl has made my son so happy. I and Draco can't wait to meet you._

_Astoria Malfoy_

"We should reply"

"Yeah would you like me to write back to Mother "

"No love I think I will" I said kissed his cheek. I asked Lucas if I could borrow his quill and Scorp handed me a piece of parchment.

_Dear Astoria,_

_I would me happy to accompany Scorpius to tea with you and Draco. I am very excited to meet you both. I am happily in Love with your son and hope that you accept me. Knowing that our fathers had not been friends in the past._

_It will be a pleasure meeting to see you soon._

_Lily Potter_

I looked up and smiled and received a soft kiss from my boyfriend.

I looked around and saw every one was done. "Ok everybody who is helping me practice let's go." Everyone got up and we were off to the pitch. We practiced for hours and finally called it quits when James said he had to get ready for his date.

Scorpius told me that I should go shower and get ready for our own date. I kissed him sweetly knowing that we would snog later. I went to my dorm and noticed a huge box with a green bow lying on my bed. I picked up a small note.

_Love_

_Please wear this tonight._

_Scor_

I lifted the lid and saw the most beautiful dress. It was a dark green and very elegant. I blushed at the thought of wearing it in front of my family because it was a very short dress. It was breath taking. I quickly went and showered. I put a drying and straightening spell on my hair. Put my new dress on and applied some make up on.

I looked at the mirror one more time before leaving my room. I went down to the common room where my brothers were waiting for their own dates. They both hugged me and said that I looked stunning. I left through the portrait door, and Scorpius was waiting there looking hansom as ever. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready let's go." I said kissing him on the cheek.

We walked to the Room Of Requirement. "Close your eyes Lily" I did as I was asked and Scor lead me through the doors. "Ok Love you can now open them" When I opened my eyes we were in this marvellous looking ballroom. There was a huge chandelier that was hung over a Dance floor. On the left side of the room there was a small table set for two with a candle center. I was pulled out of my daze when Scor lead me over to the table. He was very gentlemen like pulling out my chair for me. He sat down and asked me how I liked it.

"Scorpius this is the most romantic thing you have every done." I reached over the table for his hand.

"Glad you like it" he smiled.

We had light conversation over dinner. Suddenly Scorp got out of his seat and asked me to dance. I did not notice that there was a small orchestra in the one corner of the dance floor that was charmed to play with out people. We danced for the rest of the night and we ended the night in our longest snogs. It was getting late and Scor said we should be getting back because of the curfew. Yes it was extended for the night but we wanted to be safe to not get caught in the room. Most people went out on their dates to Hogsmead.

Scorp walked me to the portrait door. Kissed me lightly and handed me a note. "Read it when you are in your room" he said as he kissed my forehead.

I kissed him one last time before the Portrait coughed and said "Password"

"Ok ok" I turned to Scorpius and said "I love you, I really had a good time"

"I love you too Lily"

He walked away and I whispered the password "Horntail." I walked up to my room holding tightly onto the note in my hand. I put the note under my pillow and got ready for bed. I crawled in to my bed and read the note.

_Lily,_

_I love you with all my Heart and Soul._

_Please know that you are always on my mind and you are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. I hope you sleep well, because I will be thinking of you. Good night babe._

_Always Yours_

_Scorpius_

With reading the note I placed in back under my pillow and closed my eyes thinking of him.

**Review Please and Thank you!**


	12. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**Here is the next chapter hope you love it!**

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time my life has been very busy. Please Review Thank you to all you faithfully readers. I will hopefully keep on going with this story and don't know when I will end it but please review and I will continue.**

Quidditch

I was reading Scorps note when I woke up. It was the morning of the big game, I was very nervous about it. I had made the team as a chaser but a backup seeker. James had told me to get up early and meet him at the pitch, because he knew that there was going to be a lot of people here at the game.

I went to the kitchens the grab something to eat; I had gone down to the kitchens before. But everyone knows we are not aloud in the kitchens it forbidden. Usually when I talk to Dad about Hogwarts he tells me all about the castle and the hidden passage ways. My favourite one is the one to the kitchen. My favourite elf friend is Rosa, she always makes me cheese bread. It is not as good as Gran's but its good enough.

"Dear what would you like this morning?" Rosa asked me when she came over.

"Is there any fresh cheese bread?"

"Yes dear." She said as she went over to one of the counters I sat down at a small table.

"Thank you Rosa" I smiled at her when she brought it over with a mug of pumpkin juice.

As I left the kitchen Rosa had wished me good luck. I stopped at the great hall entrance when I saw Scorp leaving with a sad look on his face. I rushed over to him, and grabbed his forearm making him stop and look at me. "Scorpius, what is the matter?" He looked at his feet. "Baby, look at me" I was really getting upset when he wouldn't look at me. "Will you please look at me" with that he still didn't look, so I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at me.

"You need to tell me what's wrong"

"Hmm"

"Scorp please"

"I don't think I can handle this match knowing that you could get hurt today"

"Oi please don't think like that" I sighed and pulled him into a hug. His hugs always made my hear t melt. I could never understand how I felt warm when he would encircle his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms, Quidditch made Scorpius very strong. He was very muscular. But I know that I felt safe in this little haven when we hugged each other.

"Please don't worry about me in this match; we will both make it out of this match with no scratches." I lightly kissed his lips. But he deepened the kiss and my stomach went into a fit of butterflies.

"I love you Lily"

"Scorp I love you too." I smiled "Walk with me to the pitch as my boyfriend and then play with me as my opponent"

"Only if you promise me that I will still be that boyfriend when we kick your arse."

"Ohh we'll see about that" I said giggling when he wrapped his arm around me on our way down to the pitch.

**AN: I don't know how to write the actual match but I'm going to write a bit of the ending of the match.**

"Slytherin 230 points, Gryffindor 210 points" Jordan Lee the Quidditch announcer had said. Jordan Lee was still announcing the matches since he was in Hogwarts and the headmistress gave him the permanent job when they reopened the school after the war had ended.

"Malfoy is not McKinley's tail, they both see the snitch" Jordan Lee had announced "Oh wait I can't believe my eyes Scorpius Malfoy has tricked Zackary McKinley into thinking he was on the right track to having the snitch. Malfoy used his fathers move by going right under McKinley and grabbing the snitch from right under his nose." Jordan chuckled "Literally"

The Whole Slytherin House jumped into the air with screams and whistles of pure proud ness for their team.

I started clapping for Scorpius when my housemates looked really sour at me. I knew that it was only fair the say they just knew that I was only cheering for my boyfriend. When James had come down to where I was and was clapping as well. Scorpius came down and picked me off my feet, hugging me so close to his chest. He kissed my on the mouth and then whispered in my ear saying what we were going to do later to celebrate.

Both Scorp and I had needed to go shower and get freshened up before we went out with his parents. But before we did both of our parents came down to congratulate us on our first game.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"On the contrary Lily" Astoria said

"Draco" Dad nodded

"Harry" Mr. Malfoy shook Dads hand.

James and stayed with mom and dad for a bit and I over heard them saying how proud they were of me being on the team.

Scorp walked me to the change room and kiss my check and told me he would see me in fifteen. I went in to the room and got yelled at by Sandra Bell "How can you clap for the other team?" She was beat red. "You only didn't even do much in this match and you just go and stop and cheer them on for winning against us" She chuckled "Are you even a Gryffindor?"

"Yes I am and have you ever heard of sportsmanship?" I laughed "Obviously you haven't, and by the way did you even know that my boyfriend is the seeker for the Slytherin team" I was getting angry but that was when James came into the room thinking I was going to hex her.

"Ladies please calm your selves down will you." he sighed "I don't need to have this right now."

"Sandra please know that the game is not all about winning. Yes we all would all like to win the cup and we will still have the chance to win. There is a thing called redemption" James said in a very demanding voice.

"Thanks James" I said in a very low voice when I was moving towards the showers.

I came out of the shower refreshed and ready for the rest of the day. I quickly changed into my clothes and quick dried my hair pulling it in to a loose bun. I walked out of the change room and was shocked that Scorpius was not there waiting.

I got nervous, when I heard someone say I love you Scorpius when I was about to come around the corner to the Slytherin change room.


	13. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, only my characters and the plot.**

**Finally I put out a new chapter!**

**Sorry I have not updated in a very very long time my life had a big change happen and I've been extremely busy. Please Review Thank you readers I will try to continue this story.**

Family Dinner

She said I love you. I could not just stand there and let her try to steal my boyfriend. So I ran quickly around the corner that I bumped into Scorp.

"Sorry"

"It's ok I'm just glad that you came, sorry I wasn't there when you got out of the change room."

"I see you got stopped." I said nodding towards Rose.

I put my hands around his neck, and then his arms automatically found my waist. Rose was just standing there dumbfounded. Like what she said was going to make him come crawling to her. Sorry that is not going to happen. My first thought was 'whoa who do you think you are?' Then I thought 'he's mine now back off.' But before I could even say anything Scorpius made us turn toward her and told her off.

"Rose, I know you think that you love me but you don't. You just love the idea of me and you together. But let me tell you something right now ok, I love Lily and only her. So you need to back off. This is your last chance; I'll give you my only warning because I won't try to stop Lily when she hex's your sorry arse."

Smiling at him, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. But then all of a sudden Rose came in pushed me and slapped Scorpius. I was about to punch her square in the face but Dad saw what was going on and grabbed my wrist and gave me the look that meant you don't hit family. I looked at him with a sad look in my eyes and lowered glare at her.

"Rose better watch it Dad."

Scorpius pulled me away from the area before I started saying other things. But before we left mom came and said "We'll see you both at dinner." Mom, Dad and Albus stayed to wait for James to get out of the showers.

We walked out to the middle of the pitch where Draco and Astoria were waiting for us. We were going to the Hogs Head for dinner, and we are meeting my parents there. Scorpius stopped and pulled me into deep kiss that took my breath away. "Babe I love you so much."

"I love you too Scorpius" I kissed him lightly. We kept walking holding hands. I can just not think of anyone better to be my boyfriend. He is the sweetest, romantic, caring, and handsome guy I know.

"Scorpius dear what happened to your face? " Astoria asked touching his cheek

"Its fine, mother just a jealous cousin of Lily's."

"Yeah my cousin Rose has been let's just say upset about my dating your son. She is really not always this horrible. Lately she has just been getting under my skin."

"Trust me she won't be anytime soon" Scorp stated kissing my forehead.

Draco nodded at his son and put is hand on his shoulder "Son I am very happy that you found this wonderful witch." My cheeks were red. Scorp had said in reply "Oh I know Dad."

"Thank you sir, you and Astoria have raised one brilliant son." I grabbed Scorps hand, and then we all started to walk down towards Hogsmead.

I really wasn't that sure about this dinner with both of our families together. When our dads were in school they were rivals, they hated each other. But Scorp kept me calm telling me that it would be fine. We arrived and Draco said that we needed a table for six. James and Albus said they had to work on school work so they were just going to eat at the castle. We sat in the back corner of the Hogs Head; a girl came over to us and asked us if we wanted to start with drinks. Draco and Astoria ordered Firewhiskey, Scorp ordered Butterbeer for us.

"That was an incredible game today." Draco said to Scorpius.

"Thanks Dad"

"Babe it was brilliant how you just grabbed the snitch."

"Just like his father Eh Draco" Dad said as he pulled out mom's seat out for her. They had heard us when they walked in and just followed the sound of our voices.

"Harry, do you remember that game where I almost tried that move on you, but it ended up you caught the snitch. You were always one inch ahead of me every time." Draco chuckled.

All of our parents were laughing reminiscing about the old times. Mom and Astoria were never friends but they were never enemies either. They both were engaged in polite chit chat. Dad and Draco actually really talked to one another and apologizing for everything that happened when they were in school. Our time together as families was great there was no arguing, yelling or taunting each other. Scorp and I just sat together smiling about how our parents were getting along.

"Scorp we need to get back to the castle shortly" I told him loud enough for our parents to look up form their conversations.

"Lily, dear we best be going then, tell your brother to write us." Mom said as we got up from our table.

Dad shook Dracos hand and said "I think this is the start of a new friendship."

"Harry I couldn't agree more." Draco smiled.

Deep down I think that Draco was waiting for this moment for along time. I hugged Mom and Dad while Scorp hugged his parents, then we all left. When we got outside we all went our separate ways. Scorpius took my hand and led us towards the castle.


End file.
